Roar
by Shivasb
Summary: The monster was something we never encountered before. What is it? Where did it came from? What can we find out about it? Can we ever hope to kill it? I hope so, we need to. That's why we need to learn everything we can about it. That's why this compilation was put together. So that it might save us. All of us. One-shot fic.


**This is a one-shot. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own any of the franchises.**

 **Story Start.**

 **-/-**

 _The following texts are written statements taken from survivors of the event that would be known as the Fall of Vale, edited in a way as to make future investigations and study easier. All stuttering, rambling, screaming and other complications have been edited out of this document as to make reading more palatable._

 **-/-**

 _ **Officer Henry White – Vale Police Department – Riot section.**_

We of the Vale Police Department always prided ourselves being prepared to deal with any crisis, but now I think, no, I know that this is utter crap. Some situations you can never be prepared for.

It started with that dreaded woman's announcement all over the network. That Ozpin was a fraud, that that foreign General was a fraud... I didn't care, of course; our obligation is to keep people safe and to follow orders, and that's what we did. The announcement had barely ended we were already in the streets; all active personnel was called. That looked like it would be ugly, and ugly doesn't even begin to describe it.

As soon as news of White Fang involvement was delivered my teammate and I were sent, alongside others, to the harbor to put a stop to any sea based invasion happening. And this was where our first surprise came: those animals had Grimm.

Don't mistake me for a racist, because I am not. My last serious girlfriend was a Faunus, and I never had any problem with them but, for me, the New Fang are rabid animals. But I never thought they'd be capable of siding with the Grimm.

But that was not the worst part.

We should have taken in the signs, but we couldn't. We were all absorbed by the fight, smoke grenades have been thrown, explosions had… exploded, fires started, up until the point that it was starting to get hard to see the ocean from pier.

The first warning we had been the animals, as they desperately fled the city towards the countryside. Rats, cats, dogs, birds, even insects where not exempt from this phenomenon. And we should have paid attention to this sign, since Grimm do not attack wild animals, therefore they had no reason to flee in such a panic.

The second warning were the boats docked in the harbor, and how they rocked uncontrollably, and some even capsized without any apparent reason.

The third and final warning where the Grimm themselves. They stopped completely, staying as still as statues, before looking towards the ocean. We've never seen Grimm behave like this, and it rocked us to our cores. All but one, of course. The giant Grimm dragon hovering around Beacon tower, and we would soon find out why.

As one all the combatants had stopped, no one moved, no one was able to, because of what we heard.

One single growl.

Just one, and so deep I could feel it in my blood, because it had frozen.

Then we saw its foot. It was magnificent. It was terrifying. Each claw, and I shit you not, was the size of a truck, I swear, and as it stepped in the harbor I could not even pay attention to the multiple pained cries of my colleagues and enemies as they were stepped on.

And I pray to whatever god is out there that I never have to see it, ever again.

 **-/-**

 _ **War Prisoner 155, Name withheld for prisoner's safety - White Fang Paladin operator**_

I can't believe everything went to shit so fast.

You know, we had plan.

I always trusted Taurus, the man might have been weird, but he never came short on what he had promised. He promised change, we had change. He promised dust, he gave us a way to get it. He promised weapons, and voilà, we had those awesome mechas.

It was so cool piloting one of those giant robots. None of you could even dent it with your police guns, so I thought victory was ours.

Man, never have I ever been so wrong.

I swear, the moment I heard that infernal noise I thought some Grimm got pissed, and when the ground started to shake I thought some of those big eared _**[editor note - Goliath]**_ bastards have been killed and feel to the ground, but I couldn't turn around, my back was turned towards the noise, and my cockpit was turned towards Beacon, since it was our main target.

And yeah, I was technically right. The worst kind of right.

One of those bastards had been killed, but not by Hunters.

No, it had been killed that… thing.

Smoke was everywhere, you know, form fires and explosions, so I couldn't completely see it as it walked past me, but I saw parts of it.

That scaly leg, as thick as building, that humongous tail must be what, as big as a bloody train? The cunt must be taller than Beacon.

" _Must be? You believe it to be alive yet?"_

Don't give me that crap, man. No way it's dead. No way…

 **-/-**

 _ **Mercury Black – Terrorist**_

Just do you people know, I won't tell you guys shit. So you can shove that recorder up your-

" _Mr. Black, we aren't here to talk about your former associates. We are here to talk about the monster"_

Which monster? There were Grimm, those Fang guys, Cinder… you'll have to be more specific.

" _The one who killed your partners"_

No.

 **-/-**

 _ **Neopolitan – Roman Torchwick's former associate**_

…

"…"

...

"… _maybe this was a mistake…" – Junior detective Sun Wukong._

 **-/-**

 _ **Glynda Goodwitch – Acting Beacon Headmistress**_

I often tell my students to be prepared for any and all circumstances, because you cannot predict each and every outcome. And it is with some humor that I think that that night engraved such teaching in their heads, because none of us were prepared for that creature, ally or enemy.

Never in my experience as a Huntress or my tenure as a teacher have I ever witnessed something like that creature. Nor read about it in fairy tales.

As soon as I laid eyes upon it I knew it was not a Grimm, despite its black color.

It's eyes, that what gave it away. Yellow… no, a burning amber, that looked like molten lava. And the way it stared at me as it rose from all the smoke permeating Beacon…

Grimm look at you with a burning hatred for your very being. There is nothing in their eyes but aggression and pain, but on that creature I felt like it was looking through me, staring at my soul, and I never felt so… defenseless.

It wasn't its size that gave away it's power, or how the earth would shake with each step it took, or how strong it was. No, it was those ancient eyes, and how small they made me, everyone, fell.

And then, after it rose completely out of the smoke and I could see it in its entirety.

Black scales, limbs as massive as entire buildings, spikes as big as bullheads jutting from its back, massive hands with claws the size of trucks, each holding one half of an Atlas flagship, and teeth as big as some of the bigger Ursa. It was truly a terrifying sight.

And it was going to get even worse, for as soon as it laid eyes on that dragon Grimm it did something that shook the very cliff we were standing on.

It roared.

And then it charged

-/-

 _And that concludes the compilation of relevant statements that we of Council of Vale, or what's left of it, acquired. As is known, the fight between the monster and the Grimm took its toll on the city of Vale, both in infrastructure and human lives. We are not sure we could ever rebuild, but if we do, we'll be ready for the next time this or any other monsters like this show up._

 _We know it's not dead, since there are footprints showing its return to the see. But so is humanity. We survived until now, we will survive this, and we will grow strong because of it._

 _We have to._

 **-/-**

 **So that is it. I put Godzilla in the situation of being native to the RWBY verse, but still unknown to people of Remnant, and I mainly wrote about their reactions. Two OC's were included.**

 **As I said before, this is a one-shot, and I didn't write the fight between the big scary monster because I didn't want to mess it up. Sorry if you were waiting for it.**

 **Lastly, if any of you think they can do a better job at this than me, then that's probably true. I'm not an author, I'm a reader. But I think this premise might be promising. I hope someone picks this up.**

 **Thank you for your time.**


End file.
